High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex, with continued efforts to increase effectiveness of application coverage. Efforts to increase effectiveness of application coverage include providing larger spray booms with sectional or even per-nozzle control. This allows for highly targeted applications, for example, based on prescription mapping or other application plans.
In front boom sprayers, further efforts to increase effectiveness of application coverage include incorporating spray nozzles at the back of the sprayer, such as at the rear fenders. The rear fender nozzles are typically controlled in an on or off manner. However, with the increasing complexity of front boom controls, application through such rear fender nozzles may not correspond to the application plan at the front boom. What is needed is an improved system that eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.